


A Letter

by Reticent_Wall



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18978550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reticent_Wall/pseuds/Reticent_Wall
Summary: 史蒂夫新世纪的第一封信，来自洛基，就跟那些战壕之中让他等待和在他布鲁克林的困难时光中坚持下去的信一样——而他始终记得。





	A Letter

  
  
  
一封信。  
这不是史蒂夫第一次收到信，或许也不会是最后一次，但是谁能预测未来呢？他有些莫名其妙地盯视着它，就如同在他曾有的布鲁克林破旧的公寓里迎接一位为其耗尽余生的宿敌，但在那斗士的身体里潜藏着的史蒂夫是如此的惊慌失措，以至于这信笺一言一语的墨痕竟被封存在那纸张上毫无伸展，它就如同每一封为了传递情缄和蜜语的信函一样越过远途与短步、颤指与默语、焦心与缓叹归于去处，停息消止在被焦急的等待与漫长的距离卷起边角的信封上褶皱的暗纹及焦淡的墨色之间。  
它就那么出现在那儿，在史蒂夫的书桌上一堆随着鲜艳的回忆与暮色一同泛黄的档案里。史蒂夫不知道它是就这么出现在这儿（如这盲目的时代，盲目的他所为），还是神盾的探员们把他那时隔多年的信夹在这些档案之中一同寄来，亦或是它从他回忆的间隙之间潜逃出来，如一只夜中的枯蛾越过暮夜中的荆棘与梏障飘然而至。  
他毫无头绪。  
但那封信就在那儿，如同那些轰鸣的战壕之中沾满雨滴的钢笔留晕下深浅不一的痕迹，即如他在布鲁克林时提着他的旧书袋的手上沾染着的他所珍惜的次劣碳棒的粗黑印记。彼时他血肉溢裂，震耳欲聋的炮火带来他制服上刺鼻而久久未能散去的焦灼气味与制服之下皮肉之上倚靠着皮肤纹路绽开的奇形怪状的伤口，他的鲜血在他的皮肤上逐渐凝固作淋漓的黑红，以至带来一股颤抖之外混合着硝烟的粘稠触感。可是史蒂夫不在乎，他从没有看到过送信人向他伸手，或是呼唤他的姓名、职称或编号，可所有的信如期而至。它们潜藏在他并非紧闭的素描本中，等待着一只残留着火药碎末与硝烟污尘的手将之沾染上血色与灰霾的暗色溯迹；或是在那只变了形的行军水壶与坚硬的砂土之间，任凭营地里士兵们的步伐于填埋着震颤的地面上将之碾磨出一道道尖利的凄惨印迹；又或许它们就出现在一个属于疲惫不堪的美国队长的潮湿睡袋里，不甚坚硬的边角划过他脖颈旁的柔软皮肤，其本身却倒显示出一份仿佛跋涉了千山万水精疲力尽的皱巴巴的姿态来。可是史蒂夫从不介怀。  
所有的信都被整整齐齐地码在他的画夹后夹层的小袋里，如同一个个在战火中耗尽心力却仍然坚持的士兵。他除了挤出自己的可怜时间动动他的素描本之外，那些信就像每一个士兵的内衣袋里的那张被指尖蹂躏得失去原色的照片，他们在被脏污的汗水血泪与硝烟间的呼吸哭号竭尽心跳的时候总要拿出来看看，史蒂夫也不例外。  
  
可他总是记得它们是如何一步步来到他身边的，从他在布鲁克林的小巷中抱着割破的嘴唇与短促的心跳艰难地捕捉呼吸开始，藏匿着布满柔和字符的牛皮纸的简单信封在他试图给自己寻找一个站立的支撑点时滑到他藏着淤青的指关节之间，仿佛他的母亲在他每个不堪入目的伤口前那般坚定又默然，而史蒂夫却只是盯着它，仿佛第一次在圣诞节收到礼物的孩子一般不可思议；然后是他狭小公寓里那个永不点燃的壁炉里悄悄覆下的灰尘之中，他耗尽一天之后拖着自己被欲望与生活掏空的身躯回家时公寓门口那压着钥匙的砖块之下，床脚上永远执拗地离开床板一角的床垫的间隙里，寒冬时节史蒂夫那嘎吱作响的木柜门内堆积的各色旧药瓶背后一角，久日之前的生日时他外公送给小史蒂夫的一本被数不清的触摸模糊了书脊的旧画集的书签边上……史蒂夫永远等待着它，可能因那信破碎的边角而紧紧地蹙起眉头，但苦闷永远是个开始，紧接着的是诉说，永恒的诉说。但是来信者充满着卑微的高傲与胆怯的探询，每当这信纸在他模糊的视野里缓慢展开的时候史蒂夫任凭他梦境里一个圆滑却不轻佻的男声为他在脑海里诉念着一个愁苦之人的唾笑；有时史蒂夫提防着自己因搏斗而充血的鼻腔，却在信纸上发现了早已干涸的棕黑粗糙血痕；但更多的时候，那些在冷漠的语气下柔和的词句翻过他浑浊的脑海，跳进一个无底的呼吸里，然后史蒂夫就必须要开始寻找他自己的心跳——  
 _怦通！怦通！怦通！_  
  
而这一道道信笺依旧接踵而至，它们总是如此结尾——  
 _“Love,  
Loki Laufeyson”_  
  
在那些史蒂夫身披国旗却似一个马戏团蹦蹦跳跳的猴子在卖国债的舞台上作尽丑角的时刻，他信纸那一端友人的絮语总是如同一个身躯高大之人的微言碎语一般令他默叹；一个自欺有用之人的无用之徒，一位四海为家的无处可归者，在反反复复却不得始终的探寻里匿作齑粉，徒留灵魂拖拽着失去自识的亏骨血肉，依然于矛盾里无可奈何，而那声音依然在他梦里平缓地叹息：  
 _“I stand tall, but fall short.  
“我昂首高立，却低身无能  
Worthy, but disregarded.  
智贤怀才，却受漠于视  
My land strange, and yet home.  
身处异乡，却仍居桑梓  
Who am I?”  
我乃何人？”*_  
  
而如今史蒂夫瞪视着这一封信，它混杂在一堆被时间磨碎边角的文件里，仿佛也与之等待史蒂夫多年，病抑下的恍惚隔着依旧清晰的记忆与早已不见棱角的时光重溯，但那信笺却似他记忆里蒙尘的冰霜一般潜于无处，它们冻结了他的躯体、他的指尖，而他的记忆却拖拽着他的心跳——  
 _怦通！怦通！怦通！_  
而他仿佛从未记得。  
  
但他终会拆开它，他会如归乡人盯视着不再如一的故乡一般描摹着那个熟悉的结尾，他终将提笔，为了一个他并不知晓是否是第一次亦或最后一次的回信，但他会第一次如此作结：  
 _“Love,_  
Steve Rogers”  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*引自复仇者集结 S02E10。自行翻译，多有错漏，望能者指点一二。  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 总而言之，这就是一个文青们慎交笔友的真爱之路（大雾  
> 然后……嗯……真爱恒久远，一信永流传，网恋伤身又伤肾小孩子请勿模仿（x  
> GN们可能猜到啦，复仇者集结S02E10的动画昨晚才出我就开起了脑洞模式真的是……心累（。  
> 嗯其中洛基为自己出的那道谜语倒也是好一番虐点，简直跟队长的成长经历（？）有所共鸣，本来打开文档只是想记录一下灵感没想到手刹不可得就这么……写完了一个（极短无比的）短篇…  
> 无论如何，谢谢阅读><


End file.
